


Against All Odds

by plastic_cello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing glamorous about the mafia. He knew that for sure now. But one way or another he'd figure out how to get out of it, and he was going to take Barnes with him. Even if it was against all odds, he would find a way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/gifts).



> I am so ashamed and unhappy with how this turned out. I want to apologize to you, Sophie. I wanted to write you something nice for your birthday and it came out awful. :(

* * *

 

 

Adrenaline flooded Loki's body and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. They had only narrowly escaped the gun-wielding men that had been after them. Bullets had flown, blood had been shed, but they were still alive. They had lived to see another day.

Loki's companion rushed back and forth across the dark and dilapidated room. He kicked chairs out of his way, swatted a tea kettle off of a countertop; while he checked and re-checked all doors and windows to make sure they were locked and secure.

When that had been accomplished, his companion turned on him with mad eyes. His whole visage spoke of a man who had nearly been killed. Blood trickled from his temple where a bullet nicked him, and his black eye emphasized the clear blue of his irises that were barely seen due to the dilation of his pupils.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The thick Brooklyn accent bleated out at him. "Why the fuck would you talk to the Ruskies that way? We could have been fucking killed! We could still be killed!"

"So I was supposed to listen to that abusive shit and still play nice?"

"Fucking obviously,"

"I didn't think they would get so angry." Loki said glumly; he knew he had done the wrong thing and that almost cost them their lives.

Six months ago, he had been working a normal corporate job. He'd been a lawyer in business law with an upscale office in the Upper-East side of Manhattan. The world had been his oyster until he'd been pulled into the underworld of the Irish-American mafia.

Alexander Pierce, well-respected mob boss, had lured him into working full-time for his crew. The pay had been far too alluring to pass up. He also had been dumbly attracted to the excitement of organized crime. It didn't help that his favorite film, like every other asshole, was The Godfather.

He shouldn't have gotten involved with any of this. He should have remained at his dull, mundane job and possibly made partner in twenty years' time. But he hadn't and the reason why Barnes was bleeding was because of him.

Bucky Barnes, one of Pierce's loyalist guys and only twenty-four years old, had been sent to make a deal with the Russian-American mob boss, Alexander Lukin. Somehow Barnes was fluent in Russian and usually had good dealings with Lukin. He probably still would have if it hadn't been for Pierce insisting on Loki go along to the meeting.

Lukin hadn't been exactly agreeable nor had his cronies today. Barnes had taken the abusive words they threw his way with ease. But when they'd been directed towards Loki, he had lashed out which had not made any of the Russians happy.

Unhappy was probably an understatement, though. Loki had had the gall to insult Lukin himself, and that's when every man in the room had pulled out their weapon. Barnes had tried to smooth over the situation, but it had been too late. And now they were hiding in some rat-hole apartment until Rumlow and Rollins could pick them up.

"I should fucking kill you myself," Barnes threw his hands up in the air; his white button-down shirt and gray waistcoat were splattered in blood, and his bare forearms were covered in scratches. Loki wasn't sure where they came from.

"I imagine Pierce would agree with you."

"You've ruined our pact with the Russians! You insulted Lukin to his face!"

"And he wasn't saying insulting things about Pierce?"

"Do you think I was happy about that? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph – I was fucking pissed! But I know when to hold my fucking tongue! Unlike you, I have a survival mechanism in my skull!"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize? Because I highly doubt that'll reverse the damage," Loki sank down onto the ugly threadbare couch in the center of the room.

The likelihood that he would be killed for this indiscretion was fairly high. At the moment though, Loki couldn't find the energy to care. He had always known he was expendable to the mob; they could always find another stupid lawyer to handle their finances, and whatever criminal indictment they had fallen into.

Maybe if he had any damn sense in his head, he could walk away with his life. But the unfortunate thing was that it had been more than the appeal of the criminal empire that had drawn Loki in. Oh, it had been so much more than that. And the reason stood only a few feet away from him.

During his first business meeting with Pierce, he had brought along two of his men; one being Brock Rumlow and the other Barnes. Barnes had immediately captured his attention. He was young and innocent looking with the stereotypical Mafioso look to him.

Barnes always had his dark hair slicked back, wore button-downs with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and alternated between suspenders or waistcoats with elaborately colored ties. He always wore black slacks and neatly polished dress shoes, and a silver chain around his neck with a cross attached at the end of it.

Loki was hopelessly attracted to him. Even with his loud, oftentimes obnoxious voice and his predilection for cigarettes which he frequently tucked behind his ear for convenience's sake. So in a way, it was probably the best way to go – to have Barnes be the one to pull the trigger instead of Rumlow or Rollins or even Barton.

"We are fucked." Barnes declared with another flail of his hands. "I'm a goner; this is the end of the line for me."

"Pierce won't hold you responsible for this."

"Shut up! You don't know him like I do! The two of us, we're dead!"

"Will you stop saying that! You don't know that yourself!" Loki snapped. "If I'm going to die, I rather not be reminded about it over and over again!"

Barnes glowered at him, before he stalked over to the couch towards him. With one dirty, bloodstained hand, he grabbed for the lapel of Loki's newly tailored Armani blazer and jerked him forward. He had bent at the waist so they were practically nose-to-nose; it was the closest Loki had ever been to him.

"You fucked up big time, buddy. And I'm going to have to pay for it."

"I'll talk to Pierce. Do you really think I'll let him off you because of me?"

"And why would you do that? Out of the goodness of your heart or what?"

"I never claimed to be a good person." Loki muttered, before grabbing Barnes by the chin. "I've wanted to do this from the very moment I laid eyes on you. But I was too afraid. Now, well if I'm going to die then I might as well do something bold and unapologetic."

Before Barnes could respond, Loki leaned inward and kissed him. It wasn't by any means a toe curling kiss; it didn't send electricity down his spine, or make the clouds part with a heavenly choir's appearance. If anything it was dry and simple, and not all that satisfactory.

The only thing that Loki found good about it was that he could actually smell Barnes. He smelled of inexpensive cologne, cigarette smoke, blood, and the faintest hint of sweat. Otherwise, he could have probably gone without the kiss even if it meant dying without being honest with himself or Barnes.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and expected for Barnes to punch him. But instead, he only received a stunned expression. Barnes released him and stood to his full height; he pressed his bloodstained fingers to his lips, and glimpsed down at Loki as if he were an alien life-form.

"The fuck was that for?" He blurted out. "Are you some kind of queer or something?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who just kissed me!"

"And it wasn't very good either." Loki scowled, while he leaned back into sunken couch cushions. "I'm sure that's why you're in charge of collecting from all those massage parlors in the Bronx."

Barnes's face contorted into fury right away. Loki should have known better by now to keep his haughty thoughts to himself. After all, he'd gotten both of them a death sentence not even an hour ago. He didn't apologize, though.

As he had done only moments ago, Barnes grabbed him by the lapels but rather than draw him forward completely; he straddled his legs and leaned inward. His eyes were narrowed into slits, and he was breathing heavily from the weight of his emotions.

Loki was sure he was about to be punched this time, and possibly beaten into a bloody pulp. You didn't insult a man like Barnes unless you were above him in the hierarchy, or if you really wanted a beat down. And well, Loki didn't care too much at the moment anymore. Impending death had the way of doing that to a guy.

The punch never came, however. In fact, something far more surprising did instead. Barnes descended on him with his mouth, pressing a hot kiss to his lips that caused Loki to gasp in surprise. He was kissed hard and demanding, as if Barnes had everything to prove at that particular moment.

Unlike the first kiss, Loki felt himself falling head-first into this one; especially when Barnes's tongue shot out and began to lap at his bottom lip, and eventually upward to weasel right into his mouth. The sensation hit him like a shock wave, and his hands jerked up to grab Barnes by either side of his face to keep him firmly in place.

He kissed him back with a burst of energy that he formerly lacked. He curled his tongue against Barnes's which brought out a groan from him. And it proved to almost undo Loki entirely; he had dreamed of hearing something similarly for ages now.

Several moments passed as they kissed. Barnes was the first to break away; he was breathing heavily and looked almost dazed. His lips were bright red, and Loki had to fight the urge to pull him back to his mouth.

"What were you saying a while ago?" Barnes straightened himself, although he still straddled Loki's legs.

Quite honestly, Loki believed Barnes only kissed him to salvage his reputation. He didn't believe that his feelings were in any way mutual. It didn't matter much to him, though. It wasn't like he would have the opportunity to pursue a real relationship with Barnes anyway.

By the end of the night, he or maybe both of them would be dead. His feelings didn't really fit into the equation now. But he also wasn't about to waste this opportunity either. It wasn't like a relationship with Barnes would work out by any stretch of the imagination.

They were polar opposites of one another. Loki was well-educated from a well-to-do family. He was also eight years Barnes's senior, which put their maturity levels on two separate planes of existence. That, however, didn't stop him from wanting Barnes all the same. He had fantasies fairly often about taking him and being taken by him.

"I'm not entirely convinced, you know." Loki sat up slightly, and dragged his hands up and down Barnes's sides. "I also think we should use this opportunity to experience some pleasure before we're brutally murdered by Rollins and Rumlow."

Barnes shuddered, although it was impossible to tell if it was because of Loki's hands or the prospect of their impending deaths. Whichever it was, Loki knew he would take advantage of it; he wasn't going to die without having some part of Barnes even if it was his fault that they were in this mess in the first place.

"I told you I ain't a queer."

"I never said you were." Loki pulled on the fabric of Barnes's waistcoat and the button-down underneath it, and effectively yanked his shirt out from the snug band of his slacks. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, you know."

Barnes appeared to mull that over. Loki suspected if this was any other night, he wouldn't even consider it. Bad deals happened frequently with any mob family. Loki had witnessed shoot-outs and arrest all the time. He had to be at arraignments and many times to bail people out of any given precinct within the city. He knew how things worked, and he knew any chance with Barnes wouldn't have happened if it was the same ol' business.

Boldly since Barnes had yet to answer him, Loki slipped his hands underneath his shirt and touched the warm and toned skin of his flanks. Barnes made a surprised noise, and shot him a look that wasn't very pleasant in nature. However, he didn't tell him to stop or even pushed him away for that matter.

"If we don't get whacked, you better not tell a fucking soul about this."

"Do you think I gossip with your buddies?" Loki snorted, which was the only way he could respond without coming off as giddy and overly enthusiastic.

"God, you're so fucking annoying."

"And like you're not?"

"This is the kind of smart mouth that got us into this mess!"

"Calm down, Barnes." Loki dragged his hands away from his sides, and chose to grab a handful of his pert ass which was exactly how he imagined it would feel like. "No one will find out."

That seemed to appease Barnes enough because he bent over again, and their mouths were soon connected in a heated kiss. Neither of them hesitated like they had before. They kissed one another confidently and with enough passion to make Loki's whole body heat up.

He had imagined this scenario so many times; he dreamed of stripping Barnes naked, and kissing him from head to toe. But his favorite fantasy was the one where he hoisted Barnes into his arms and pinned him to a wall; where he fucked him into a sobbing mess.

The reminder of that fantasy excited Loki incredibly. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure Barnes, and in some convoluted way make him his own. Even if it was only for one night then he would be happy. And if he were to die shortly thereafter, that would be fine too.

Taking advantage of his grip on Barnes's ass, Loki pulled him forward until he got the message and scrambled into his lap. Their mouths didn't even separate as they shifted their positions; if anything the kisses they shared became hungrier now that the awkwardness of their bodies had been rectified.

Admittedly, Loki loved the weight of Barnes in his lap. It only sped up the arousal he'd been feeling for several minutes now. His hands continued to cradle his ass; he squeezed it, while their kissing dissolved into sloppy flicks of the tongue.

"Shit," Barnes pulled away first like he did last time.

Loki didn't reply; instead he brushed his lips along his jawline. He didn't have any access to Barnes's neck, but he hoped to fix that very soon. Even though it pained him to do it, he let go of Barnes's ass and moved his hands to the front of his body to deftly undo the buttons of his bloodied waistcoat.

The buttons slid away from the silky fabric rather easily. Within seconds, Barnes was shouldering the article off, and helping (although it really wasn't helpful at all), to unbutton his shirt. Their fingers fumbled and tangled with one another's, until Loki had had enough. He slapped Barnes's hands away, despite the expletives that were tossed in his direction soon thereafter.

"You asshole,"

"At least you've chosen a career that suits your personality." Loki quickly undid the buttons on Barnes's shirt, only to reveal a white muscle shirt underneath it. "How many bloody layers are you wearing?"

"Enough to keep your grimy hands off of me,"

"There aren't enough layers in the world to keep my hands off of your, Barnes." He retorted as he pushed the shirt off of him; however, it took some time for Barnes to actually get it off since his sleeves had been rolled up.

The removal of Barnes's muscle shirt went over more smoothly though, and the reveal of his bare chest with sparse body hair was enough to make Loki salivate. Barnes's silver cross rested in between his clavicles; Loki found the symbol to be completely ironic with what Barnes did in terms of his professional life, but he knew better than to point it out.

While he wasn't privy to many of the details of the mob's dealings, Loki could draw to his own conclusions on what Barnes was up to. Batteries, bouts of intimidation, and murder were only a few of his duties no doubt. And maybe that's why he found Barnes so damn delectable, probably more than he should have.

Loki dragged his hands across Barnes's now naked back, before he lurched forward to press hungry kisses against his throat and neck. The sounds that spilled from Barnes were arousing; his loud obnoxious voice had been reduced to soft, breathy gasps and groans. Loki bet they would only grow in volume and be even more appealing when he was being fucked, however.

Expletives dropped from Barnes's lips as Loki bit down onto the curve of one of his shoulders, and then kissed the sinewy muscle of his bicep. As he lavished attention onto Barnes's upper body, Barnes tangled his fingers into his hair which had grown long over time since he hadn't any reason to cut it. Corporate professionalism had gone out the window once he began working with an underground organization.

Slowly, Loki moved his mouth from one point to the next. He hadn't any mapped out plan; all he knew was that he wanted to kiss and taste every part of Barnes's body somehow. His mouth made a beeline for one pectoral, and a dusky colored nipple that was already erect from the cool temperature of the room.

His tongue flattened against Barnes's nipple, and licked across it wetly. The hold on his hair tightened to almost painful proportions; however that did little to dissuade him. If anything that only spurred him on further, and led to Loki closing his lips around the hardened nub and sucking wantonly on it.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Bucky yelped, and pushed his chest forward in obvious pleasure.

Loki almost smirked by the reaction; he'd waited a long time to hear Barnes at his mercy, and it was sweeter than he could have ever imagine. He figured Barnes would be brass and unapologetic to prolong his pleasure, so the knowledge that he'd been spot-on about him made him feel cocky and vindicated.

Not only did he feel intoxicated by pinning Barnes down, Loki was also feeling his arousal reach its zenith already. Barnes was, after all, beginning to squirm in his lap and stimulating him in all the right ways. The sounds he was making, the wiggle of his ass, all of it was making him ache and strain against his fly.

Pulling off his nipple finally, Loki grabbed Barnes by the cheeks and urged him into another kiss. This one was hot and heavy as the last ones, but short-lived in comparison. While he would have loved to kiss him for hours on end, he was desperate for much more than that. He needed to see Barnes stripped down, and lost in complete and utter ecstasy.

Unfortunately, any hopes of real intercourse weren't possible now. Loki lacked the necessary provisions to make it happen, but a blowjob would be more than sufficient. Since he sincerely doubted if Barnes would be up for raw, bareback anal sex even if they were on the verge of death; it probably wouldn't have felt very good anyway.

Once they drew away from one another, Barnes grabbed abruptly at Loki's tie and loosened it. It came off within seconds, and was tossed over the couch onto the dirty, rotting floorboards. Usually that kind of disregard for his property would have annoyed Loki, but he honestly didn't care right now. All he wanted was to be pressed skin to skin with Barnes, and rut into an extraordinary orgasm together.

"Dickhead one and two are going to show up soon." Barnes explained, and shoved at Loki's blazer until he leaned forward to free himself from its confines. "I don't need them as a fucking audience."

"With how much you prim, you'd think that would be right up your alley."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole."

"You're positively no fun at all, Barnes." Loki smirked, before he began to unbutton his shirt; he also didn't want any interruptions during his greatest fantasy. So he knew he had to speed up the process a little to get to the good parts.

As he struggled to free himself from his shirt, Barnes started to unbuckle his belt. That too went flying over the couch, narrowly missing hitting Loki across the face; although he might have deserved it. Barnes had gotten grazed by a bullet because of him, and while they both knew the wound was minor; the dried and caked blood look serious nonetheless.

Barnes clambered out of his lap eventually, and kicked off his shoes. His hands were busy at the fly of his trousers. Loki's eyes zeroed in on the spot, where he noticed that Barnes was hard just like him. His eagerness was rejuvenated by the discovery, and he struggled to strip himself as quickly as he could.

The next few minutes were dedicated to undressing themselves. Loki didn't dare sneak a peek of Barnes, mostly because he wanted to see the full picture without any obstructions. He had already spent six months yearning over Barnes in his Mafioso garb, and sometimes even stripped down to slacks and a muscle tee. He didn't see any reason to torture himself further when he'd be naked for him soon.

More than once, Loki wrestled with his clothing in an attempt to free himself. He even heard a rip at one point, but he couldn't say definitively what he had torn as he stripped down to absolutely nothing. He didn't even mind sitting on the ugly couch in his nudity either. In fact, he had to sit down from seeing Barnes in all his glory.

Words truly couldn't describe Bucky Barnes in his natural state. He was far from planes of perfectly smooth skin and chiseled muscle or any other romanticized description that a fool in love would characterize their beloved as. No, Bucky was gritty and real. Scars both pale and mauve littered Barnes's body, and a large Celtic cross tattoo covered his right side which Loki found to be both trashy and sexy.

Barnes's dick was a thing of flawlessness, though. His pubic hair was nicely trimmed and his dick was cut and curved upward against his stomach. He was probably a good six inches, and his girth was just right. The sight of it spurred Loki's enthusiasm once more, and he grabbed for Barnes's hips and pulled him forward.

"Christ, I ain't putting your dick in my ass! That's a death sentence all within itself!" Barnes protested as Loki yanked him back into his lap.

"No one said anything about that."

"Doesn't mean you ain't going to pull something on me,"

"If we live to see another day, maybe; but for now I want you in my mouth." Loki kissed the cleft of Barnes's chin, as his hands roamed over lean muscle, narrow hips, and eventually the swell of Barnes's ass.

Whatever reluctance that Barnes might have had appeared to seep away by that declaration. He relaxed into Loki's ministrations, and even let out soft sounds of appreciation. His hips canted forward as Loki cupped both cheeks greedily in his hands; which would have been fodder for many years to come, well if he had any time left to live at all.

"I'll make you feel so good,  _James_. I promise you." Loki murmured against the curve of Barnes's ear, and received a shudder in response.

It had been a risk to call Barnes by his first name. He never went by it; only Pierce called him that from time to time, but mostly he went either by his surname or his nickname. In the very least, Loki knew Barnes trusted him in some way to let that declaration slide.

Pressing a reassuring kiss to Barnes's lips, Loki urged him to stand before he positioned himself on the edge of the couch cushion. He could smell Barnes's arousal from here, and he was close to salivating because of it. But rather than become intoxicated on the scent alone, Loki leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the veiny underside of the erection presented to him.

The response was instantaneous; Barnes let out a cry that went right to Loki's cock. He was uncomfortably hard, and it became more and more difficult not to touch himself and end his torture right then and there. So rather than completely focusing on the steady ache between his legs, Loki tried to focus on Barnes.

He licked up Barnes's shaft, and teased the sensitive spot right underneath the head. That generated another pleasurable sound from Barnes, but also it led to Barnes gripping his hair in his vice-like grip again. Loki smirked a little, while he drew his tongue to the swollen head and teased it ever-so-slightly.

"Oh, fuck," Barnes pushed his hips forward. "Do that again."

Without any hesitation, Loki repeated his previous action of lightly flicking his tongue around the tip of Barnes's dick. He also implemented his hand this time around; he wrapped his fingers around the base and pumped it to create the perfect combination of sensation for Barnes's ongoing pleasure.

Barnes's hips canted towards him again, and the hardy salty taste of precum trickled into his mouth. Instead of veering away from the wetness coming from Barnes, Loki lapped it up and swirled his tongue around the head.

"Son of a bitch," Barnes cried out loudly. "You're going to make me come!"

Loki paused mid-lick; he didn't want Barnes to come yet. He had a plan and he wanted to execute it before Rumlow and Rollins arrived. Despite how much it pained him to do, he pulled away from Barnes's cock and gave him a moment to really breathe.

The grip in his hair loosened, but it didn't leave him entirely. Barnes ran his fingers against his scalp, while his breathing slowly began to even out some. Loki glanced up at Barnes and saw very little of the brass and unapologetic punk that Barnes was usually known. He looked innocent and boyish at the moment, and Loki was sure no one really saw that nowadays.

How could someone so young, teeming with potential become a lowlife mobster? Loki had soon realized after joining the family (as they called themselves) that there really wasn't much glamour to the whole thing. But it was exciting and overflowing with the potential of wealth and women. That he supposed, would be the cause for someone like Barnes getting involved in the whole sordid affair in the first place.

Still though, both of them would be better off living in redundancy and monotony. Maybe in some alternate universe, they could be together and out of harm's way. He smiled sardonically to himself at the thought, and pressed a gentle kiss to the jut of Barnes's hip. It was a nice thought, although impossible.

When Barnes's breath finally evened out, Loki pressed another kiss to his hip but abandoned his bedside manner and adopted a more aggressive approach instead. He only had one life to live, and now that it was in jeopardy; he might as well take full advantage of what he wanted.

Loki grabbed Barnes by the back of his thighs just below his ass, and brought him forward to the point where he staggered and had to improvise his stance some to keep from tumbling over. Barnes quickly grabbed onto one of his shoulders and the other onto the back of the couch, and he was forced to hoist one foot onto the saggy couch cushion.

"Wow, wow, what the fuck?"

"I can't wine and dine you all night long, James." He replied, before he craned his neck so he could press a kiss to the swell of one of Barnes's ass cheeks.

Barnes called him a nasty name mid-moan, which made Loki smile. He rained kisses onto Barnes's perky ass, and spread his cheeks apart to expose him. Loki's mouth twisted awkwardly around Barnes's body, in order to kiss and nip at his skin while also getting closer to his target.

It took some maneuvering on both their parts, reluctant maneuvering on Barnes's part, before Loki was licking a broad strip over the ring of muscles exposed to him. The sound that erupted out of Barnes was like music to his ears. He tightened his hold on his shoulder until it hurt, as Loki licked him fast and wetly.

Loki lapped over Barnes over and over again; his pucker began to quiver underneath his tongue, and he groaned in arousal. His cock was aching to be touched; he wanted nothing more than to bury himself balls deep into this beautiful body, but he knew he couldn't and that made his arousal a bit more frustrating.

The taste of Barnes was good enough for now, though. Also the sound of his pleasure was becoming increasingly louder as Loki licked and lightly teased the center of his entrance with the tip of his tongue. If he had an endless amount of time, Loki would have eased him open slowly with his mouth alone, and tongue fuck him until he came.

"God almighty," Barnes cried out, as his hand abandoned his shoulder to join his other hand on the back of the couch. "Don't stop, ah, don't fucking stop!"

Loki squeezed his ass tightly and spit on his entrance, and lapped it up again. He then traced his tongue around the outer rim, which led to Barnes to rock his hips to ensure his continued pleasure. Honestly, he could have done this all day long and he would have do it if time wasn't again them.

With one final lick, Loki withdrew from Barnes's entrance and bit gently at his side. The yelp he got in return made him chuckle, and surprisingly enough it didn't get him an expletive filled tirade for his troubles. Well, at least he knew what made Barnes shut up now.

Loud ragged breaths filled up the silence of the rundown apartment. It was a combination of both them trying to gather control again. Loki slid his hands down the back Barnes's legs, and leaned back to get a good look at him.

Barnes looked like a wreck. His mouth was dropped open while he panted, and beads of sweat had formed at his hairline and ran down his cheeks and neck. Even his chest was wet and matted with his sparse chest hair on his body. He was gorgeous in his own way.

In the past, Loki had been with men that could have been male models. He'd even dated a movie producer who had formerly been an actor, and that man was practically a god. But even with his diverse portfolio of beauties, Loki was drawn to Barnes far more than his exes. It wasn't love, though. He didn't really know what it was, actually.

"Let me suck you off." Barnes managed to speak, but only barely and shook Loki from his thoughts.

The sentiment alarmed Loki; he had hoped he could persuade Barnes into agreeing to suck him off, although he didn't expect for him to volunteer to. Now that he had, he couldn't help but formulate a way to both get them off relatively fast.

"Why don't I suck your cock at the same time you suck mine." He smiled broadly. "Stand up for a second."

Barnes seemed reluctant to move away. Loki had to give him a gentle push, which finally sped up his movements and gave him the opportunity to re-position himself on the couch. He lied down on the filthy piece of furniture; or at least he tried to as comfortably as it could, despite it not being long enough to accommodate to him completely.

Once he was as comfortable as he was going to get, even with his legs hanging over one of the couch's arms, Loki looked expectantly at Barnes. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw him stroking his cock, and examining him wantonly.

"Come here; we're going to have a bit of fun."

"How's that?"

"I'm sure a worldly individual such as yourself has heard about sixty-nining before."

"God, you're a pervert." Barnes retorted, even though he seemed eager to join him on the couch all the same.

There wasn't any hesitation as Barnes clambered onto the couch above him and assumed the position. He straddled Loki's body backwards and shifted onto his hands and knees; so his ass was practically in Loki's face, which he hardly minded.

"Don't choke to death."

"Fuck you."

"I would have a hell of a time explaining that to-oh, oh!" Loki gasped by the abrupt drag of Barnes's tongue over the head of his cock and down across his shaft.

Loki's body was immediately receptive to the attention. His cock twitched and dripped precum onto his belly, and he soon was making a guttural sound as Barnes's mouth traveled all the way to his heavy sac and even beyond that to his perineum; before he moved upward with a peculiar sort of precision.

As Barnes continued to lick him, Loki reached up to grasp his ass and gave it a generous squeeze. He spread him open, and enjoyed the sight of Barnes completely exposed to him; no less up close and personal too. But he didn't dawdle and simply admire the view; he craned his neck and licked at Barnes's balls which drew a surprised noise out of him.

The next few minutes consisted of a lot of licking and exploring on both their parts. Loki used his mouth liberally on Barnes perineum and testicles, while Barnes gave plenty of attention to his erection. Both of them were making sounds of pleasure, and quite a bit of precum ended up speckling Loki's torso; not only from his own dick, but Barnes's too which was hanging right above his pectorals.

"I'm going to suck your dick." Loki groaned and reached up to grasp onto the aforementioned body part. He pumped a few times, before he urged Barnes to back up some so his dick was now in alignment with his mouth.

Without any further desire for foreplay, Loki took Barnes partially into his mouth. He hummed as the thick member pulsed against his tongue, and started to suck on it. The reaction he received was an arousing one; Barnes's hips pressed down slightly, and he let out a throaty cry.

Loki relaxed his throat, which allowed him to swallow more of him down. That's when he felt the hot and wet sensation around his own erection, and he came very close to losing all his composure. The mere idea that the loudmouth, stereotypical gangster Bucky Barnes had his dick in his mouth was beyond anything he could ever imagine happening in his lifetime.

Fantasies were one thing, but the reality of Barnes bobbing his head and sucking on him was almost more than he could take. Somehow, he managed not to lose all control and focused on the task at hand. He swirled his tongue around Barnes, and gave him a long hard suck, before alternating between the two actions.

Barnes sunk lower on his cock almost masterfully. There was no way a beginner would be able to take him that far down without a lot of tears and gagging to accompany it. Something furiously jealous tore through Loki at an alarming rate, even in his current position. Because that meant even with all Barnes's bravado, he had had some kind of prior experience with men.

As quickly as the outrage struck him, it disappeared just as fast. The pleasure was much too powerful to think of anything else, and it threatened to distract him from the cock in his mouth.

With renewed vigor and focus, Loki lapped at the underside of Barnes's dick until he felt the reverberation of a moan work its way up and down his shaft. He grabbed onto Barnes's ass, and didn't hold any punches while pleasuring him. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head to match what Barnes was performing on him.

Wet sucks and muffled moans filled the room. Loki was dizzy with how good he felt; Barnes's fingers drifted in between his legs, and teased over the crease of his ass which made it particularly hard not to buck his hips and seek even a greater level of pleasure than he was already experiencing.

It was only a matter of time before Loki began to feel overwhelmed. He couldn't help but pull off of Barnes and let out a cry. Barnes had somehow managed to sink all the way down his cock and right to the root.

Spit was trickling onto his sac from Barnes's mouth, and once he swallowed around him Loki let out a colorful curse of his own. His fingers tightened against Barnes's ass, and he kicked his feet a little in some inane hope that he could stop himself from coming all too quickly.

Thankfully, he was given a reprieve of some sort. Barnes glided off his cock altogether, and he was breathing raggedly as if he had run a marathon. He didn't give himself much of an opportunity to recover, though. Because Barnes took Loki back into his mouth and swallowed him down to the root, pulled off, and repeated the pleasurable torture until Loki's eyes were rolling back in his head and his body was jerking with spasms.

"Oh god," Loki pressed his mouth against the swell of one of Barnes's ass cheeks, and tried to muffle his moan unsuccessfully against his skin.

The wetness, heat, and tightness of Barnes's throat was drawing him closer and closer to the edge. His moans and cries became louder and impossible to silence, even when he was pressed flush to Barnes's skin. He knew it was only a matter of time, and just the right combination of sensations before he'd finally find release.

With one particularly impressive suck midway down his shaft, Loki's hips canted upward and his whole world turned upside down. Any warning that he could have made, only came out as a garbled collection of sounds; before Loki's whole body exploded with an orgasm so powerful that his vision darkened around the edges.

Beyond the earth-shattering pleasure he was consumed with, Loki distantly heard a loud gagging sound. The tight vessel around him contracted mid-swallow, and that only made Loki moan against Barnes's skin again which he mouthed at thoughtlessly.

The come-down after his climax took some time. He barely registered Barnes pulling off his cock or the series of hacking coughs that seemed to follow soon thereafter. His eyes fluttered open and soon his breathing evened out, and he was reminded of the very excited man on top of him.

"The fuck you come in my mouth for?" Barnes exclaimed, even as pressed his lower body against his chest and ground his erection against him. "You motherfucking asshole,"

Loki didn't know what to say. In between his orgasm and the sight of Barnes rubbing against him like a cat in heat, he was speechless. The sight was rather obscene; Barnes had grabbed onto his legs, and was rolling hips as he moved back and forth.

Breathy moans resounded from him and Loki could only watch and let Barnes use his body as he saw fit. Precum started to pool on his skin as Barnes's excitement became more and more apparent. It was clear that Barnes didn't need him to get himself off. But that didn't stop Loki from kneading at his ass, and spreading his cheeks ever few moments just for his own viewing pleasure.

Soon enough Barnes's fluidity reverted to jerky, desperate movements. Loki could feel his glutes contract in his grasp, as his hips pressed down in quick secession. That's when the most beautiful sound that probably any human being had ever made came out of Barnes.

It was hard to describe; it was somewhere between a stuttered cry and the tale end of a lullaby. All Loki knew for certain was that he'd remember it for the rest of his life, no matter how short it was. And he would also remember fondly of the twitch of Barnes's cock against his upper-stomach and the sticky wetness of his seed when he came.

As Barnes recovered from his orgasm, Loki slipped his hands away from his ass. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, before an exhausted laugh broke through the silence that settled over them.

"You're a fucking freak." Barnes muttered and finally moved off of him.

"I'm happy that's all."

"Who wouldn't be? We'll be in a land field probably in Jersey by morning. Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Things will somehow work out." Loki said lamely and without any real conviction, since he didn't know that for a fact.

Helplessly, he watched as Barnes started to dress. He was methodical and precise as he picked up his clothes from the floor and dusted them off. He didn't rush, and he even went behind the couch to retrieve his belt and Loki's tie.

Loki sat up but didn't dress right away. Instead, he ventured towards the kitchenette in the corner and was happy to discover a fairly clean dish towel draped over an empty dish rack. He wiped away the cum on his chest, and then crossed back to the center of activity to put his clothes back on.

They were both decent eventually, or in very least in the state in which they ended up there in the first place. Barnes still had a black eye and dried blood on his face, and his usually slicked back hair fell across his forehead attractively like it always did when he got into a scuffle.

The stray cigarette that Barnes always carried with him was now between his lips, and a lighter was being held to the filter. Once it was lit, he puffed on it and a plume of smoke wafted around him like a halo.

"I was surprised by, you know, your abilities." Loki sank back onto the couch, and mindlessly dusted at one of the cushions.

"What do you mean?"

"You've clearly done that before."

"Got something to say about it?" Barnes pulled the cigarette from between his lips, as smoke blew out from both his nostrils like an angry cartoon bull ready to charge. "I told you I ain't a queer. But sometimes you gotta do things you don't want to do. I told you I have a survival mechanism. Not everyone has a fancy ass law degree with a stupid fucking tongue to piss off the Ruskies."

Loki smiled grimly at Barnes then at the rotten floorboards underneath his feet. Reality was now back in full swing. He couldn't distract himself from the utter stupidity he displayed tonight, and what it would inevitably mean for the two of them.

"I'm sorry, James. I don't know what had gotten into me."

"All of us have to die sometime." Barnes muttered. "Would be sooner than later for me anyway,"

Despite wanting to disagree, Loki knew that it was true. Not that many of the guys lived very long. Or if they did, they found themselves in prison on numerous charges. Sure, Loki could negotiate a deal for them. But being sent to Ithaca or Rikers for ten years wasn't a cake walk.

As he mulled over that, there was an abrupt knock at the door. Loki jumped and felt a chill go down his spine. Barnes, on the other hand, looked unnaturally calm. He clamped his cigarette between his teeth, before he walked to the front door and looked through the peephole.

It was Rumlow and Rollins. Loki knew because Barnes started to unlock every lock, and was soon pulling the door open. Rollins was the first who stepped in, followed shortly by Rumlow who eyed Barnes up and down critically; almost as if he was sizing him up like a piece of meat.

No one spoke initially. Barnes shut the door and re-locked it, and blew out a smoke ring that Rollins swatted away with a grunt of displeasure. Rumlow walked further into the apartment, and dropped down on the rickety coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well, those fucking Russians are out for blood." Rumlow said conversationally. "The boss is not happy. But he also laughed his ass off when he heard what you said to Lukin, Odinson."

"So what does that mean?"

"We gotta make amends." Rollins answered, before he looked to Barnes.

"Does that include a one-way trip to Jersey?" Barnes asked.

"You're lucky that the boss likes you two. Because we aren't here to kill you, but you have to make amends all the same." Rumlow looked amused, while Barnes suddenly blanched.

No one elaborated further on the matter, though. Rumlow stood and tilted his head to indicate that they needed to be on their way. It was probably still dangerous out there, even if there was some kind of deal being brokered between Pierce and Lukin. And it wouldn't be the first time a family member went out of their way for revenge without explicit permission from the boss.

Loki got to his feet and trailed behind Rumlow, who was the first one to reach the door. Rollins followed after his partner, and pulled out a pistol from the holster underneath his arm just in case they needed the additional protection. That left Barnes who had tossed his cigarette to the floor and snubbed it with the heel of his shoe.

Before either he or Barnes could exit the apartment after Rollins and Rumlow, Loki caught Barnes by the arm. Barnes blinked and looked up at him; he was still pale and was clearly unhappy with whatever insinuation Rumlow made about making amends.

"What are you going to have to do?"

"Just be happy you didn't get us killed, fuck-face."

"Barnes out with it,"

"Like I told you, sometimes you do shit in order to survive. Get it?" Barnes broke the hold, and hurried out the door.

Anger flared up in Loki, but it wasn't directed at either Pierce or Lukin. He was angry with himself for being an unreasonable idiot without the common sense to hold his tongue. Now he'd thrown Barnes into an awful situation.

There was nothing glamorous about the mafia. He knew that for sure now. But one way or another he'd figure out how to get out of it, and he was going to take Barnes with him. Even if it was against all odds, he would find a way to do it.


End file.
